


【超凡/虫绿】荼蘼（Fin）

by HamsterGua



Category: The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:35:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24491365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HamsterGua/pseuds/HamsterGua
Summary: 从播种到开花，历时五年四个月零七天。哈利·奥斯本种下的小雏菊绽开了。
Relationships: Peter Parker/Harry Osborn
Kudos: 1





	【超凡/虫绿】荼蘼（Fin）

“你要走了吗？”哈利·奥斯本穿着白色的背心，披着一件衬衣，靠在门框上。出租屋的窗户开着，他打了个激灵，双手搓了搓胳膊。彼得见状忙把窗户关小，这才回过身来，却只盯着角落里的一双鞋。  
纽约的初春还是冷的。刚下过一场小雨，空气里湿漉漉的，天也不见放晴，似乎晚上还会再下一场大雨。林立的高楼大厦挡住了灰蒙蒙的阳光，房间里泛起一股霉味儿。从这里望出去，最多只能看到天空的一小角。他们的这一扇窗不过是这座城市里上千个窗户中最不起眼的一个。窗外是无数个一模一样的格子窗，想来从别的窗户里看向这里应该也是一样。  
彼得又沉默了一会儿，呼出一口气，才答道：“嗯，是啊。是得走了。”  
房间里已经挤得没有下脚的地方，满是划痕的行李箱摊开在地上，衣服乱糟糟地堆在里面，还没来得及收进去的日用品就只能在窗台上找个位置。然而这一切仿佛被一条无形的界线隔在了屋子里的一侧，连一根头发都不曾越界。  
哈利走到床的另一边，背对着彼得坐下。  
彼得站在一堆行李中间的一小处空地上，见他没有搭话的意思，显得有些局促，搓了搓手，抓起床上的一件衬衫，团成一团丢进了箱子：“呃，对不起，我马上就收拾好。”  
“没关系。”哈利点了一支烟，没着急吸，在手指间夹着。透过飘起来的白烟，他看到了墙上潮湿脱落的一块儿墙皮。原来已经这么久了吗？他想。五年前他搬了进来，时间长得足够楼下花坛里的雏菊开了又开，还被换了三次颜色。  
尼古丁的味道冲击着哈利的神经，把他在思绪飘向更远之前拽回来。  
“彼得，”金头发的青年深深地抽了一口，把积了长长一条烟灰的滤嘴摁在床头柜上。后背上突如其来的疼痛让他忘记了要怎么把烟吐出来，呛得他连连地咳嗽，腰也弯了下去。  
“哈利！”被点到名字的人一惊，急忙跨了两步走到对方面前，轻轻地拍拍那人的背，“你没事儿吧？”  
“彼得。”哈利的嗓子有点儿哑，他不回答，只是拽住了彼得的手。他的眼角是红色的，也许是呛的，也许是别的什么。彼得不想深究，毕竟哈利的眼睛向来生得如此——他长了一双会说话的眼睛。从他们第一次相见开始，彼得就这样想。他想亲吻那双眼睛，如果这么做能让他们不再流泪的话。

彼得·帕克，25岁，医学院的博士生。五年前他刚刚转来这个城市时，还是个不知道未来在什么地方的大学生。  
“彼得·帕克？”当他费劲千辛万苦把自己要被撑到爆开的行李箱运上四层楼的时候，抬眼就看到了一个金发的青年，逆着光靠在门框上。他身后是一扇窗子，光从外面的大楼玻璃上反射而来，好像一片人造的蓝天。  
“是，是的，奥斯本先生？”他扔下行李，喘了口气，站直了身体，朝对方伸出了右手。语气里的不确定是因为站在那里的人看起来比自己还要小上两岁。难道是离家出走的高中生吗？  
那个人斜靠着，脸在阴影里，眼睛却发着光。他笑了出来，握住彼得伸出的手：“叫我哈利。你是大学生吧？别看这样，我其实去年就毕业了哦。”  
被看穿心事的彼得一下子红了脸，手像是被烫了一下，匆匆握了一握就放开了。  
“以后就是室友了。有麻烦也不要找我，我很忙的。”自称哈利的人眨眨眼睛，虽然这么说，却帮忙拎起了彼得的背包。  
“……他妈的，你这个医学生该不会从学校运了具尸体回来吧？”  
上帝是公平的。哈利·奥斯本的嘴很坏，有时脸也很臭。他习惯抽烟，有时抽得很凶。他有不少坏毛病，于是彼得就和所有这些一起挤在一个屋檐之下。所幸这位奥斯本先生长了一张像精灵一样的脸，脾气略显古怪，但也还算有趣。也许是他的职业是舞台剧演员的缘故吧，彼得觉得自己好像认识了十几个不同的人，而他们都叫哈利·奥斯本。  
哪一个才是真的你呢。彼得在天蒙蒙亮的时候就起了，因为要赶去学校上早课。他看见对面的床上有一个缩在被子里的背影。哈利好像是不久前才从外面回来，一头栽倒在床上，睡得不省人事。彼得爬起来，伸出手，最后也只是扯了扯快要滑到地上的被子，拎起书包去了学校。  
他们的作息和生活简直南辕北辙，但这不妨碍他们像磁铁的南北极一样互相吸引。

“彼，”哈利在叫他的时候，声音很轻，更接近于气音。“t”的发音仿佛被他含在嘴里，短促而轻巧，好像一朵花，在无人的夜晚绽开了一片花瓣。他跪在床上，抬起头来想讨要一个亲吻。彼得一惊，才发觉手还握在一起。  
“对不起……”他把另一只手搭在哈利的肩上，指尖正碰着柔软的金色发尾，便纠缠在了一起。彼得低下头，浅浅地亲了哈利的脸颊一下。两个人都没有闭眼，于是清楚地在对方的眼睛里看到了结局。  
“别这么说。”哈利把双手交叠着搭在彼得的肩上，搂住他的脖子。他们的额头抵在一起，彼得这才发现哈利头上冒出了一层汗，甚至已经沾湿了他的头发。两个人呼出的气息亲密地交织在一起，窗外是汽车喇叭声和一个路过的醉汉的叫骂声。心脏鼓噪着，碰撞着，却没有等来一个吻。  
那一瞬间哈利是恼怒的。作为一个在这个城市里挣扎沉沦了多年的纽约客，每天就像一个响指，日复一日，年复一年，快得不可思夜，又漫长得让人看不到头。时间于他而言十分微妙，他有成堆的库存，但是一秒钟都不想浪费在等待上，于是他甩开手，认为离开才是更明智的选择。  
“哈利！”彼得舍不得，就追上去，再牵住哈利的手，顿了一下，还是就那一句话：“对不起。”  
他俯下身，双手搂住哈利的腰，偏过头亲吻着他白皙到隐隐能看到血管的侧颈。彼得早就过了可以被称之为男孩儿的年纪，然而他现在却像是一只做错了事、惹了主人生气的小狗，委屈又难过。他的嘴唇颤抖着，眼泪无声无息地一串串落下来，沾湿了哈利的衣服。  
哈利没有回头，就那样站着。一滴盛不住而溢出来的泪水从眼角滑出来，汇聚到鼻尖，才无声地砸进地毯里。  
外面阴沉沉的天突然响起了一道惊雷。潮湿粘稠的空气也开始流动，路上的行人匆匆往回家走。天要下雨，拦也拦不住。哈利抹了一把脸，在彼得双臂圈成的圈里转了个身，带着人倒退了几步，坐回床上：“做吧。”  
房间里就像外面一样阴冷，还要更加的黑暗。哈利仰面看着彼得，他的焦糖色眼睛很漂亮，可以包容各种各样的颜色，也不会因为它们而变得浑浊。这样一双眼睛不应该在这座城市里变得暗淡，它们不该被困在这样一件散发着霉味儿的小屋子里，像现在这样因为泪水和古怪的天气儿变得湿润。

有一次彼得放假，而哈利的一场剧刚好也告一段落。他们一起去佛罗蒙特滑雪。纽约城过于拥挤，他们没钱买车，更没地方停车，于是出远门就只好坐大巴。  
一大早，他们背着背包，蹚着昨天下了一夜的雪走到车站。纽约的雪从来都存不住，落到地上就立刻变成污泥，很容易就会一脚陷进去。  
佛罗蒙特很远，要做七个半小时的大巴。彼得坐在靠窗的位置，哈利上了车，头一歪抱着背包就开始睡觉。醒来的时候已经是两个小时之后，纽约市的影子都看不见了。他看着窗外，一阵恍惚，原来自己早就出了城，远远的离开了纽约的喧闹。他好像还能听见街头路人吵架的声音和卖仿制假路易斯威登皮包的小贩的声音，静了一会儿，原来只是大巴发动机在作响。  
彼得似乎没有注意到哈利已经醒了，还聚精会神地看着窗外。哈利偏过头看过去，窗外也是白茫茫的一片雪地，高速公路两旁都是冬天闲置中的大片田地。车窗不太干净，也是灰糊糊的一片，彼得带着耳机，紧盯着外面的景色，一动不动，就像一幅人像油画。  
“嘿，”哈利伸出手，摘掉了彼得的一只耳机，“在听什么？”  
“哈利！”彼得回过神，有点儿慌乱又尴尬地抽出手，哈利这才发现他的手臂被自己当成了抱枕。大男孩儿不出意外地脸红了（通过一段时间的“同居”生活，奥斯本发现这位成绩优异的大学生在自己面前真的很容易脸红）：“你睡醒了？”  
“嗯。真好啊，我们都不在纽约州了。”哈利松开手，伸了个懒腰，又问了一遍，“你在听什么？”  
“啊，这个，”长长的耳机线让彼得有点儿手忙脚乱，他摘下自己的左耳耳机，在袖子上擦了擦，轻轻塞进哈利的耳朵，小指的指尖不小心碰到了哈利的耳垂。  
“我在听《轻装前行》。”  
“品味不错。”哈利接受了那只耳机。  
彼得的注意力又回到了窗外。哈利也转过头去，只是看着彼得的侧脸和他的睫毛在脸上投下的一小片阴影。  
“I found my freedom now, and I’m traveling light.”

疼痛就像是一把火，从尾椎的地方一路向上灼烧着哈利的脊柱。这种痛苦不太尖锐，但是深深地埋藏在他的骨头里，一点一点顺着神经钻进他的大脑。哈利趴跪在床上，把脸埋进被子里，艰难地小口呼吸着，生理泪水沾湿了一大片被单。  
他们总算坦诚相见了。彼得一直在流泪，像是要替老天把要下的雨都流完似的。真不知道他的泪腺怎么会这么发达，哈利想着，后背突然的触碰令他压着嗓子发出一声闷哼。泪水伴随着吻落了下来，密集而毫无规律，像是一个初学者。但是哈利知道，那是他后背生出来的枝叶的纹路。  
那是他养的一朵小雏菊。  
雏菊的叶子长得杂乱无章，孤零零的一根花茎上顶着一个闭合的花苞。彼得抚摸着那耸起的，颤抖的肩胛骨，低下头去吻那些随着骨头一起微微摇晃的叶子。哈利整个人就像一件艺术品，易碎的，白皙的。那些纹路交错着附在他的后背上，像是有了生命一般，寄生在哈利身上，汲取着他的养分。  
“很疼吧？”彼得从背后抱住哈利，胸膛紧贴着他的背，他能感到这朵雏菊深深扎根在哈利的血管之中，并且还在一个劲儿地往上钻。  
疼啊，当然疼。哈利攥紧了床单，咬着牙摇了摇头。太疼了，那些叶子就想要划开他的皮肤，割破他的血肉，挣扎着要从他身体里分离出来，血肉模糊。  
“没，没关系。”哈利翻了个身，仰起头和彼得接吻，“不要看了。”  
“对不起。”彼得的眼睛红红的，明天估计要肿起来了。他突然醒悟过来，于是开始回应，亲吻着，爱抚着，想要把这具身体的一切刻画在自己的脑子里。他吻过哈利的眼睛，他的鼻梁，他的两片薄唇；他吻过哈利的耳垂，他的喉结，他的锁骨窝。这是一具漂亮的身体，彼得想着，伸出舌头舔吻哈利左侧的乳尖。深色的小东西很快挺立起来，染上了一层水光。彼得用舌面按压着，用舌尖勾画乳晕的形状，哈利受不住，屈起膝盖，抬起自己的手，想要安慰一下被冷落的另一边，但是随即手腕被彼得按住了。彼得的手很大，虚虚一握就能攥住哈利小巧的手腕，他毫不怀疑自己只要稍微一使劲就能捏碎手心里这节细瘦的骨头。  
哈利不再挣扎，他乖乖地躺在那里，只是不住地把自己的胸膛朝彼得的方向送去。他昂着头，把脆弱的脖子暴露出来。如果彼得想的话，他应该也可以轻易的捏碎这截像天鹅似的脖颈。彼得松开右手，流连到哈利胸前，揉搓起右侧的乳尖。  
“唔…彼，快，快一点儿。”哈利的手臂勾住彼得的脖子，小腿蹭着他的腰腹，小声地催促着。  
彼得没说话，加重了手上的力道，在哈利的胸膛上留下半个牙印，换来他的一声喘息。不疼，但是痒痒的。哈利的指腹蹭到彼得的耳垂上，他的指尖有点儿凉，描摹着彼得耳朵的轮廓。  
“彼得·帕克。”哈利微微侧过头，眼泪顺着眼角淌出来，在脸上留下一道倾斜的泪痕，落在床单上。  
彼得一直是个细致又温柔的情人。他想的很多，有时想得太多了。放在平时这是一种体贴的优点，但做爱的时候就不是那么适用。他的吻错落在哈利的胸前，他的腰腹，留下不深不浅的痕迹。被呼吸燎过的皮肤泛起了粉红色，哈利忍不住想合拢双腿，却一次次被彼得撑开。他扶着哈利的腿根，折磨着性器周围稚嫩的皮肤。双腿之间的阴茎半勃着，隔靴搔痒似的被刺激着，但就是不允许被触碰。  
“操，彼得·帕克你行不行啊？”哈利有点儿急了，想要伸手自己纾解。他红着眼角来看彼得，刚好看到这个高个子的棕发青年把他粉色的，富有肉感的嘴唇贴在自己的性器根部。视觉和触觉的双重刺激让哈利又栽回床上。  
彼得的下嘴唇有点儿肉，颜色也是诱惑力的粉红色。在他紧张的时候，他会无意识地咬着下唇，松开时那上面就会有一层水光，激起人亲吻的欲望，而他本人对此一无所知。哈利不一样，他的嘴唇太薄了，不像彼得那样又生气，而平常也是抿在一起，轻易不会张开。只是当他结束了一场剧的表演，上面会有被汗弄花的口红，颜色要视角色而定，不过最后总会在聚光灯下被融化，混在一起，搞的一团糟。那时候哈利已经从剧场搭着同事的车回到家，如果彼得恰好醒着，就会用湿润的毛巾帮他卸妆。  
现在彼得趴在他的腿间，握住了他的下体。彼得张开嘴，含住头部，模仿性交动作起来。他收起牙齿，用舌头吸吮，舌尖划过柱身，舌面按压着马眼。快感像火花一样炸开，哈利喘着气，抬起一只手臂盖在眼睛上。他脑子晕晕的，只觉得在云端。  
骨骼分明的脚趾张开又蜷起，把床单压出褶皱。  
“彼…彼得…哈啊…“太舒服了，于是哈利短暂地忘记了背后火辣辣的疼痛。如果可以，他希望永远都不要醒来。脑子里的火花还在噼啪作响，想一簇烟花，越来越耀眼，直到最后白色填满了他的视野。他在彼得的口交下射了出来。  
一时间的失神让哈利放松了身体，双腿滑了下去，向两边倒去。额头的汗水混着泪水，和潮湿的空气融为一体，房间里充斥着性爱糜烂的味道。只有床头开着一盏小台灯，窗外是即将倾盆大雨的阴天。  
彼得缓了缓，探过头去和哈利接吻。精液的味道充满了唇齿之间，也是哈利自己的味道。  
“彼得，彼得。“哈利伸出手，慷慨的给了他一个绵长的亲吻，附赠一个拥抱。裸露着的身体交叠在一起，他伸出手，握住了彼得挺立起来一半的下体，来回撸动着，用微凉的手指在逐渐胀大的头部来回摩擦。  
彼得的脸泛红，低头在哈利的肩膀上留下了一个牙印。他把手向下伸，摸到了那个还紧闭着的穴口。那里过于干燥，于是彼得从床缝里摸出来一管润滑液，倒在哈利的小腹上。起初液体是凉的，然而经过的每一寸皮肤都像被烫过一般。彼得沾着乳白色的润滑液，用食指试探着，按进去一个指节。  
太浅了，药又太刺激，穴口那一圈肌肉难耐地收缩着，叫嚣着要更多。  
哈利的手颤巍巍地虚握住彼得的性器，他已经没有多余的精力来思考和动作了。  
“嗯…彼得，彼，求你了…“他的声音很弱，像是鸟类的哀鸣。于是彼得又加进去一根手指，动了动。不应期的后穴应当是极其敏感的，哈利挺起腰，却把手指吃到了更深处，一下子撞在穴里的凸起上。他的腰一下弯出一个弧形，无处支撑的哈利只好搂住彼得的脖子。  
“嗯…哈啊……进来，进来彼。”比起邀请，更像是一个请求。彼得加进了第三个手指，随着润滑液和肠液，屈起手指按摩着内壁。  
“疼吗？”  
哈利说不出话，一个劲儿地摇头。他把头埋在彼得的肩膀上，不让人看见他的表情。  
“呃啊…进来，进来！”他的声音瓮声瓮气地，却直观地通过骨头的震动传达给了彼得。于是彼得抽出了手指，换上了自己的阴茎。  
完全勃起的阴茎头部是绝没可能一下子挤进那么小的穴口的。哈利选择不去看他，只是立起身子把自己往前送去。彼得扶着自己的东西，把哈利的后穴缓缓地撑开。这是一场折磨人的酷刑，两个人的头上都冒出汗来。随着头部一点点挤进去，柔软的内壁被撑开，哈利觉得有把刀子在自己的肠子里横冲直撞。他很害怕，紧张得胃里难受。  
彼得拽过一个枕头，垫在哈利的腰下面，同时向前挺身，借着润滑又捅进去大半截。  
“啊……!”哈利惊叫了一声，张着嘴大口喘气。身体好像不是他自己的了，疼痛更加完美地把他的精神和感官剥离开，让他得以从上空俯视正在发生的一切。  
他自己仰面躺在床上，彼得把他的双腿架在自己腰间，开始了抽插的动作。他做的十分缠绵，让哈利想起有一次自己问彼得是不是谈恋爱了，那个大男孩儿在夕阳下红了脸，飞快地超过自己走到了哈德逊河边，只留给自己一个背影。  
“这事情说起来有点儿复杂。”但是哈利清楚地看见他的耳尖是红的。复杂，围绕着他的一切都那么复杂。身下突如其来的刺激把哈利拽了回来，他抱着彼得的肩膀，腿几乎要抖得挂不住，还要靠彼得捞着他的腰。  
身体里的巨物摩擦着，哈利能感受到它还在一点点胀大。在摩擦过一个点的时候，哈利绷直了脚尖，嘴里溜出了呻吟声。那简直不像是他自己的声音。体内的阴茎不断摩擦着前列腺，让哈利刚刚射过的阴茎又一点点挺立起来，打在彼得的小腹上磨蹭着。  
“哈利，”彼得在哭，哈利不知道为什么，只是迷离地看着那张脸，看见那张嘴一张一合的在叫自己的名字，“哈利，对不起。”  
他压下身去，抱住哈利，因此柱身也进的更深。彼得的嘴就贴在哈利的耳边，原来这就是耳鬓厮磨吗，哈利想着，却说不出任何话来。  
“彼…唔…”后穴里的刺激感让他忍不住要收紧括约肌，于是就更加清晰地感受到了身体里的东西，它的纹路，它的每一次动作。  
背后的疼痛好像消失了，消失了那么一瞬间。哈利射了，乳白色的液体溅在彼得身体上。失神的那一瞬间，他的身体好像真的从那长久的疼痛里被解放了出来。  
彼得抽出自己的阴茎，把哈利翻了个身，变成趴跪的姿势。他看到哈利的后背，愣了一秒，眼泪一簇簇地落下，砸在哈利背上铺开来的枝叶上。他的膝盖撑开了哈利的双腿，再一次把下体埋进了哈利的后穴里。  
太多了，实在太多了。哈利跪不住，就要彼得抱着自己的腰。彼得趴在他身上，一次又一次地亲吻他的脊骨，提醒着他来自后背的疼痛。那朵花苞，现在已经打开了几片花瓣。彼得不断地亲吻着那里，亲吻着哈利的耳骨。  
“对不起，对不起哈利。”他的声音模糊不清，卡在嗓子里。下身不断地挺动着，碾过那个凸起。哈利的穴道包裹着自己的下体，温暖又紧致，在他每一次抽出的时候都尽情地挽留。两个人混合的液体从连接的地方落下来，滴在床单上，留下深色的痕迹。哈利趴在床上，时而因为自己的动作小小地痉挛，于是那多花也跟着一起摇晃。  
为什么呢？花苞的花瓣还是一点点地打开了。于是彼得更加凶狠地顶进去，换来了哈利的叫声。  
“说点儿别的，彼，说点儿别的吧。”哈利的声音很哑，也带着哭腔。他的腿间已经一片泥泞，那些溅出来的液体会不会就像营养液一样？彼得毫无边际地想到。  
“疼吗，哈利。你很疼吗？”他无法忍住不去问这个问题，于是他亲吻着那朵花，一遍遍地问到。  
“是…呼，是啊。”哈利回过头，寻找彼得的嘴唇，“哈啊…疼的。”  
他的眼睛里一下子漫出了泪水，淹没了他颜色浅淡的眼瞳。  
彼得，实在是太疼了。  
伴随着后颈处剧烈的疼痛，哈利像失禁了一般射出了最后一点儿清液。彼得也深深地插入在他体内，抵着他的前列腺射了出来。  
那时他们十指相扣，像一对真正的恋人。

哈利睡着的时候，天早已经黑了，外面又开始下起雨。彼得醒了一下，给哈利掖了掖被角。熟睡着的人眼角还有点红，但是表情已经恢复了平静，现在陷入了梦境。  
彼得·帕克明白，这是一场漫长的道别。  
从播种到开花，历时五年四个月零七天。  
哈利·奥斯本种下的小雏菊绽开了。

END


End file.
